Imagineclan Challenges
by Arievnya
Summary: All the One-shot challenges for the Imagineclan Forum.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagineclan Challenge #1-Together**

**Quote: **_A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down._

_**Only a True Friend**_

A small white she-cat padded into the nursery with a thin vole hanging from her jaws. Lovepaw smiled as she dropped the vole in front of an older white she-cat."Snowdrop, I thought you might be hungry!" the apprentice said to her mother. She looked at the queen that was close to kitting.

"Oh, thank you, Lovepaw!" the queen said. She pulled the vole over to her and took a few nibbles. As she nibbled on the vole, a voice called for Lovepaw.

"Lovepaw, time for training!" a large black tom said as he entered the den. He smiled at the young apprentice and queen. "I hope you don't mind me stealing your daughter, Snowdrop!" he said in a playful tone.

"Of course not, Darkheart!"Snowdrop said to the warrior.

Lovepaw and Darkheart left the nursery and made their way out of camp.

"Alright, Lovepaw! I want you to attack me, no claws!"Darkheart ordered the apprentice.

Lovepaw threw herself at the dark warrior, throwing all her weight into the attack. She was easily dodged by the warrior. "Lovepaw, don't throw yourself into the attack!" another voice said. The white she-cat quickly turned to see her friends, Talonpaw, Flightpaw, and Flickerpaw. She looked over at her mentor. "Alright, you can go!"Darkheart said. Lovepaw raced to her friends. The group ran off to play in the forest and hunt.

Later that night Snowdrop gave birth to three kits. Only one was living. Lovepaw was sad about that, but she promised Snowdrop's living son, Twokit that she would teach him everything he needed to know.

* * *

**Two Moons Later**

Yowls sounded over the camp, waking Lovepaw and the rest of the clan from their sleep. Lovepaw heard the paws going for the nursery. She jumped up and left the apprentice den. She had almost made it to the nursery, where her adopted mother, Snowdrop, was with Twokit, when she was pulled back by the scruff of her neck. "Let me go!" she yowled, but she was yanked back harder. She turned to see Darkheart. "Lovepaw, its Snowdrop. A rogue sneaked into the nursery, he killed Snowdrop!" the warrior said sadly. Lovepaw shook her head in shock. "What about Twokit?" she asked. Darkheart never got to answer, because the small black and white tom had rammed into Lovepaw. "Lovepaw, why is Snowdrop being carried out of the nursery?" the little tom asked. Lovepaw pushed the little tom away. " She's not going to wake up, Twokit" she said. She walked away from the two toms and went back to her nest, crying silently.

After that Lovepaw was never her happy, loving self. She kept her promise to Twokit, though. She trained him while he was still a kit, telling him that he could help her find the rogue that killed Snowdrop and help kill him. Her friend had abandoned her after her depression became too much. They didn't like her anymore and always tried to stop her from being with Twokit. She had been crying every night until they practically kicked her out of the apprentice den. Her leader, Mothstar, had changed her name to Weepingwillow, because of her sadness.

One day, while she was training Twopaw, her new apprentice, a group of rogues had come across them. She immediately recognized the scent of the killer of Snowdrop. She turned angrily and attacked the group, without telling Twopaw what to do. Weepingwillow was getting weak when suddenly a small body stood over hers. She looked up to see Twopaw standing there. "Twopaw, no!" she yowled, just as the killer threw the little tom into a rock, breaking his head open, killing him instantly. Then more cats joined in the fight as Weepingwillow regained her strength in a rush of anger. She attacked the tom that had killed her adopted brother and mother. Eventually they had chased off the rogues, but Weepingwillow had lost her only true friend, the only one who stayed with her through all her trouble and pain. She had lost the one who got in the way when she went down.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Shatter, and in case you didn't already know by the name, I am a rogue. I wasn't always a rogue, though. Once upon a time, I was in a clan called Darkclan. I was the daughter of Jetstar and Onyxheart, and about to be a sister to a new litter of kits. My name had been Songheart, because of my happy moods, and I was loved be lots of cats from all around.  
That didn't last long, because a young rogue sneaked into camp while we all slept, and took me away. Later, I found out the tom's name was Claw. Claw took me to a cave and told me I was to be his mate, because he loved me more than anything. Every day, Claw went out and hunted, but I didn't try to leave because I didn't know where we were.  
One night while I was sleeping, my parents came to me in a dream. "Songheart, do not hate the one who took you, for he saved your life."Jetstar told me in his calm, majestic voice. I stared at my father. "What do you mean, Jetstar?"I asked in worry. The jet black she-cat next to him had stepped forward. "Songheart, my dearest daughter, the night you were taken, a group of badgers came into camp. I sneaked out after they killed your father. My kits are still out there, some loners took them until you can go claim them. I want you to raise them as your own. Please, don't hate the rogue that saved you. Treat him how you would treat any other friend of yours!" Ontxheart said sweetly. The dream faded soon after, my eyes bolted open. I called for Claw and explained things, asking him to help me find the kits.  
As we left the cave, I was surprised at how close we were to the camp. The stench of rotting flesh and badger filled the air as I tried to hold back tears. I heard the soft meows of kits and we followed the sound. We walked into an abandoned two-leg place and saw two loners laying with four little kits. One of the loners stepped forward. "Are you Songheart?"the grey tom asked. I stared at the kits as I thought. "Yes, but I changed my name to Shatter" I told him, the shock of my clanmates death finally hitting me. The tom nodded. "Well, these are the kits, now get out!" the tom said, shoving the four fuzzy, little bundles at us. Claw quickly picked up two kits in his jaws while I took the other two. We carried them back to the cave. "Claw, I've decided to be myself again. I have decided to love all, even though I long to hate many. Like my parents said before 'Hate is too great a burden to bear!'"I told the tom, finding that I was starting to fall for him. He purred and looked down at the kits. I finally had a chance to look at them also. There was a jet black tom that looked like my mother, we decided to call him Onyx. The other tom was mostly black with faint red at the tips of his ears and tail. We named him Jet. Star was a light ginger and black she-cat like me. The last she-kit, we named...  
"Shatter! Shatter! Onyx clawed me again!" a small voice cried out. I turned to the young kits. "Onyx, what did I say about using your claws while playing? Apologize to your sister!" I scolded. "Sorry,"Onyx said, he ran off to play with Star and Jet, leaving the smallest kit with me and Claw.  
Now...where was I? Oh, yes! The smallest, palest she-cat, we named her Life, because we planned on living a long life together.  
"And that is why we are here. Together!" I told the younger cats of our rogue group. The cats smiled sleepily before their eyes slid shut. I curled up to my newborn kits, my siblings, and my mate. 'I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear.' I heard my parents voices say for the last time as I entered sleep.


End file.
